Russian Roulette/Catchphrases
Opening Spiel "Four strangers, one goal: to win a head-to-head competition for the chance at $100,000. One wrong answer could be their last. This is RUSSIAN ROULETTE! (insert four contestants from city, state, and their occupations) And now, here's our host, Mark L. Walberg." Catchphrases "As you know, a correct answer wins you money, and keeps you/stay/remain in the game. However, if you get the answer wrong,/an incorrect answer means you give up/lose all your money/winnings, and you have to play Russian Roulette by pulling the handle/lever you see in front of you. In this round, we (always) start with one drop zone, but it increases the danger by adding another drop zone with each new question." "Questions in this round are worth $150. We're all giving you the amount to start the game." (at the start of Round 1) "(insert first contestant), you've been randomly selected as the first challenger." (to the challenger who randomly selected to start Round 1) "Questions in the round are now worth $200. They're more challenging them before with four possible answers. As always, we start with one drop zone." (at the start of Round 2) "One of these two is gonna go/drop. (insert leading contestant) as the challenger, you can pass the question to (insert opponent) and force him/her to answer the question. But if you feel (so/too very) confident, you can risk all that you have, keep the question and answer it yourself. Questions in this round are worth $300. We start with one drop zone." (at the start of Round 3) "Let's play the game!" "Who do you wanna/want to challenge?" "Is it (insert answer)?" "Let's add another drop zone!" "There are (insert number) drop zones now!" "Let's play Russian Roulette!" "Unlock (insert contestant's name) zone!" "Anything you like to say before you pull that handle/lever?" "Whenever your ready, pull the handle/lever!" "You control the spin for how long you hold the handle/lever down. Good luck!" Bonus Round "Welcome back to Russian Roulette. (insert winning contestant), you've won (insert money winnings). That's yours/your money to keep no matter what happens. But now, if you answer 5 (killer) questions correctly in 60 seconds, you're gonna win/we're gonna give you (an additional) $10,000. At that point, you can turn that $10,000 (into $100,000) if you feel (so/too very) comfortable with gambling it all on one final game of Russian Roulette. Here's how it works: A new drop zone opens every 10 seconds. If you run out of time, or you give an incorrect answer, you drop/you're gonna drop/gone. Even if you don't answer all five questions, we'll give you $500 for every correct answer you come up with. A couple of reminders/details, 60 second clock starts as soon I began reading the first question. If you're stuck, you can pass and if time permits, I'll come back to it. Please remember, you must start the phrase "My answer is..." before each and every answer." (about the Bonus Round in Season 1) "Welcome back to Russian Roulette. (insert winning contestant), you've won (insert money winnings). That's yours/your money to keep no matter what happens. But now, if you answer all 10 questions correctly in 60 seconds, you're gonna win/we're gonna give you (an additional) $10,000. At that point, you can turn that $10,000 (into $100,000) if you feel (so/too very) comfortable with gambling it all on one final game of Russian Roulette. Here's how it works: A new drop zone opens every 10 seconds. If you run out of time, or you give an incorrect answer, you drop/you're gonna drop/gone. Even if you don't answer all 10 questions, we'll give you $300 for every correct answer you come up with. A couple of reminders/details, 60 second clock starts as soon I began reading the first question. If you're stuck, you can pass and if time permits, I'll come back to it." (about the Bonus Round in Season 2) "We will now close and reset all of the drop zones." "Let's unlock all six of the drop zones." "60 seconds on the clock, let's begin!" "Correct/Right! Stop the clock!" (when the first part of Bonus Round won) "We've closed and reset all the drop zones!" (when the drop zones are closed and reset for $100,000) "Let's see what would've happened, let's play Russian Roulette." (when a contestant takes the money they've earned) "For $100,000 (with number drop zones), let's play Russian Roulette." Tagline "Be sure to join us next time for the "ultimate game of chance", Russian Roulette. I'm Mark Walberg saying, until I see you again, 'Watch your step.'" - Mark L. Walberg. Category:Quotes & Catchphrases